Slave of the Moon
by AndiCullen104
Summary: A curse was placed on me the moment they brought me back to life nine hundred years ago. I'm supposed to bring the destruction of my family so I've had to stay hidden from them for their safety. I'm tired of always being alone so I'm going to find a way to break the curse if it's the last thing I do. All I need is a Bennett witch. A story centered around the Original family.


Slave of the Moon

Written by AndiCullen104

Pairings: Henrik/Bonnie, Klaus/Caroline, Stefan/Rebekah other pairings to be determined feel free to give suggestions.

Rated M for several reasons.

Genre: Romance/Drama (AU/Ensemble)

Summary: A curse was placed on me the moment they brought me back to life nine hundred years ago. I'm supposed to bring the destruction of my family so I've had to stay hidden from them for their safety. I'm tired of always being alone and on the run so I'm going to find a way to break the curse if it's the last thing I do. All I need is a Bennett witch.

**A/N- This story idea has plagued me for a while so I finally decided to write it down and I hope you enjoy it. Although this chapter is in Henrik's POV and he is one of the main characters but this is an ensemble piece which means everyone will get their time in the limelight. For right now just to set up the story it will be narrated by Henrik. I'm a big fan of Klaroine and Stebekah but like I said I'll take suggestions for the other pairings. Okay without further ado...**

Prologue

He pulled his jeep over to the side of the road as he looked up at the darkening sky and slipped out of the car. The young man said a silent prayer to whatever god that listened to him that tonight he would be able to rein in the beast. He grabbed his duffel bag that was in the trunk of the car and he slung it over his shoulder.

The cold night air whipped at his face causing his cheeks to turn a reddish hue as he made his way into the looming forest. He sighed in relief as he welcomed the feeling of being where he felt the most comfortable. Although when he was in the woods it was normally a nightmare, but he always felt most at home being surrounded by the tall trees and feeling the leafs crunching under his boots. It was like there were two different sides of him fighting against each other, but he was used to it, especially since it's been that way for nine hundred years.

Henrik continued to trek through the forest as he tried to ignore the tingles that raced up and down his spine, because he knew that was his body's way of preparing for his transformation. He was swallowed in the ebony depths of the night, however, he was still able to see perfectly due to his heighten senses.

He came to a stop when he felt that he had gone far enough and made sure to check that there was no one in the vicinity. Tonight he hoped that there would be no more blood on his hands as he already killed so many over his existence but he never stopped wishing that fate would play in his hand for once.

The duffel bag dropped to the floor as he quickly shed his clothes knowing they would not be able to shift with him. Henrik looked to the sky once more to see that the moon was already in full effect and it wouldn't be long before he turned from man to beast. He ran a hand through his golden curls as he stood waiting for the pain to start.

In the next moment he felt a sort of electric shock run through his body and Henrik closed his eyes knowing what came next. The snapping of his bones filled the clearing and he fell to his knees as his scream pierced the air. His hands tore at the ground as he felt his all of his bones and muscles start to shift. It felt like molten lava was racing through his veins and he could taste his lethal venom that filled his mouth.

His whole body was aflame and his screams were continuous only stopping to take in shuddering breaths because it was as if he was being crushed from the inside. Henrik's deep blue eyes turned a starting shade of yellow and in the next second he was completely shifted. A howl filled the still night air and the wolf began to run because it was now on the hunt.

The only things that were driving the creature was the want of tearing into flesh feeling blood gush onto his tongue the sound of the victims screams would feed the wolf's desire of killing.

Now it was time for him to find his prey.

~~~~~SOTM~~~~~

Henrik's POV

I drove on the smooth pavement of the highway that would lead me into Mystic Falls where my family currently resided. Or should I say where Nik is? I wasn't quite sure which family members were alive or daggered so I guessed that I shouldn't get my hopes up on having a nice big reunion. Hell I probably won't have any kind of reunion because I might give good ol' Nik a heart attack from seeing a brother who he thought was dead for a thousand years.

Oh well good thing he can't die, I thought as I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel.

For one brief moment I felt the guilt I buried deep within myself come seeping out. I knew that my brother had felt like it was his fault for my death but I never did blame him. It was my fault for begging him to take me to see the wolves because he wasn't keen on the idea but I was persistent. I figured that he will be furious at me when he releases how long I've been alive and that I knew where he and my family's been this entire time.

It was the curse that kept me away from them, but now that he is a hybrid I felt that it would be safe enough to be around them. The curse still plagues me and I prayed that I wouldn't be bringing the destruction of my family like I was foretold to do.

The witch that brought me back to life made sure that I would be the one thing that could kill an Original. Niklaus and I shared the same father so I was made into a super werewolf. To the people that are aware of my existence call me the Original werewolf. Though they don't know just how true that name is. I tried to not let people get to know me but I have run in a few packs so I was mostly known in the werewolf community. Never have I told them of whom I was related to in fear that the information would find its way to my siblings as the supernatural world were always trying to get in their good graces.

I thought back to this morning and a smile flitted over my face as I thought of how I managed not to kill anyone when I was in my wolf form last night. I hoped that it was a sign on how it was going to be now that I was in Mystic Falls. Whatever the witch did to me she increased my bloodlust a hundred times more than the average werewolf to be sure that when I come across a vampire that I kill them on a full moon. I can transform whenever I want but on the full moon I can't control it and my lust for killing takes over me completely.

There was no way for me to stop it so a lot of times I have bodies to bury because most of them time I tend to kill humans as they are always in my way. Usually I chain myself up, but I haven't had a place to settle so I just try to get lost in a forest away from civilization.

Already I can feel the need to maim and kill rush through my body because I could sense vampires crawling all over this town.

What the hell has Nik been up too? I asked myself as I took the turn to where I knew where his house was. It was an instinct that came with the curse that I constantly felt the tug that was trying to pull me towards my brothers and sister so I could destroy them. I knew where they were all the time but I never tried to follow it because I tend to run in the opposite direction.

I pulled up to the manor and let out a shaky breath as a shudder chases down my spine ready for the shift. I squeeze the steering wheel with my iron grip and I loosen my hold only when I heard the plastic start to creak.

It's now or never, I think to myself as I put the car in park.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Please let me know if I should continue this or not.**


End file.
